millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
The production of the 12:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 18:th November 2013 and was completed on the 21:st November 2013. The chapter Twilight Sparkle and her friends helped the people who just flew into the castle to remove the house from the room. It took a while, but the five people that flew into the room were soon standing straight on the ground. The two groups stared at each other while a couple of Crystal pony guards escorted Flash Sentry’s four Pokémon out of the Empire. But then Twilight Sparkle broke the silence and went towards ARC. - Can you explain to me how you are still alive, asked Twilight angrily? And then explain why King Sombra is alive as well. I would really like to have an answer! - To be honest, said Shining Armour and interrupted ARC who was just going to answer. I would also like to know how this happened! - Hey, shouted Discord and pointed at Shining Armour! If you should blame somepony, it would be me! You see the five of us were going to prank on Princess Celestia… - YOU WANTED TO PRANK PRINCESS CELESTIA, shouted Twilight Sparkle? How dare you trying to do such a thing, we trusted you when Fluttershy reformed you! - Oh, speaking of which allow me to introduce you to the element of kindness: Fluttershy, said Discord and clapped his hands. King Sombra, ARC and John Cena took some steps to the side and allowed Fluttershy to walk towards Twilight Sparkle. She said that she was really grateful to meet her again. But Twilight was completely stunned by the fact that Fluttershy was an alicorn as well. Spike and the others where equally surprised by this as well. When Fluttershy realised why Spike and the others stared at her, she explained everything that happened. Twilight listened to the whole story, but had a hard time believing it. Sweetie Belle on the other hand, were really fascinated by the story and wanted to tell it to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Alakazam was also interested in the story, but his focus was on what she was saying about King Sombra’s dark magic being the key to find Rosa Anarchy. They only needed a portal for the plan to work. - So as you can see Twilight, said Fluttershy after she was done with her story. Now I am as horny as you are… if that is okay for you? - That, stuttered Twilight for a while. That is okay Fluttershy; you are one of my best friends. Why should I dislike you because you are an alicorn? - Probably because so many bronies out there started to hate you just because you are slightly taller and have a pair of wings, said ARC. You will always be the same adorable book-nerd that we all know and love, our dear Twily-Wily. - The same thing will be for the all-so-lovely miss Fluttershy, said Discord and bowed to Fluttershy. At least I hope… But then Spike got a strange feeling and puked out a letter, he picked it up and read it out loud: - Dear Twilight, this is a message from Princess Celestia! If you meet Discord, then tell me that I have given your mother a mission to write an official fan-fiction about him and Fluttershy. It is surely going to be a fun read once it is completed, I know it because I have faith in your mother, just like you my dear student. Your royal princess: Celestia! Discord and Fluttershy stared at each other for a while, Discord did like her but not in a romantic way. The princess of the sun surely is a troll-goddess indeed. Fluttershy’s facial expression then switched from a surprised to a more sadistic one, as she whispered something in Discords ear. Discord loved what he heard and snapped his fingers. Afterwards King Sombra looked at Twilight and wondered if they had some sort of a portal that could lead to other dimensions. Twilight remembered the mirror that sent her to Canterlot High, so she led Sombra and ARC to the mirror. Sweetie Belle and Spike also followed her, while Discord, Fluttershy and John Cena helped Shining Armour and Alakazam decorating the throne room for the Equestria Games. The five characters soon arrived in the room the mirror was located in, and Twilight told Spike to lock the door. - Okay, said Twilight and went up to Sombra. Don’t do anything evil now, or else you will be banished to the moon! - I promise your highness, said Sombra in a nervous voice. In the name of Fluttershy, I shall use my dark magic to help ARC finding Rosa Anarchy. - I will be keeping an eye on you, said Twilight. Since I have a feeling that you just want to get to the Crystal Heart… - No, Fluttershy would not allow that, said Sombra and looked away. But you have to admit that the traps I put you through when you and Spike tried to find the Crystal Heart was pretty challenging. Right? ARC wondered if he just could walk into the portal normally, but Twilight said that if he did he would end up in the real world. Just like Ralph Star and Panty Anarchy. ARC understood and walked to the side. But then the portal started to blink and a stake came out of it and landed on ARC’s head. It did hurt since the pointy end landed on his head, but thankfully it wasn’t so sharp. Sweetie Belle walked up to the stake and lifted it up with her magic. She really liked it, but she had a feeling that it was not a toy. - Kid, put that thing down, said Sombra loudly. If my memory is not lying to me, that is the stake of the ancient “Rift Spectre”! - The “Rift Spectre”, asked ARC? Is this the object Rosa has been searching for, all this time? But why is it just the stake? - I have no idea, said Sombra. It must have been broken apart by someone… or something. In any case, we need to find the other four parts: the ring, the crown and most importantly the jewel. - Hey guys, shouted Spike! Perhaps we can use the mirror to locate the other parts. - Spike, you are a genius, said Sweetie Belle and kissed him on the cheek! But how do we locate these parts, there must be millions of realms out there… - That is why we need my dark magic, said Sombra and stepped forwards. I think I can use the energy of the stake to track down the other three parts of the “Rift Spectre”, but it will take a while and don’t want any disturbance. ARC understood and was just going to leave the room, when Twilight came up to him and said that she wanted to talk to him alone. But before they left, she told Spike and Sweetie Belle to watch Sombra in case he was lying to them. Sweetie Belle said that she could use her magic to help him if he needed it. Twilight thanked her student and grabbed ARC with her magic. As they went to another room, Flash Sentry spotted them and followed them. Shining Armour was also worried, but he had to stop Alakazam from fighting John Cena. They fought because they Alakazam believed that Cena was not allowed to work with Shining Armour since he was a “Fighting type Pokémon”, while Cena did not want Alakazam to work with them because Shining Armour did forbid Pokémon to be in the Empire! Fluttershy and Discord had returned home to Ponyville. Discord was going to help Apple Bloom and Scootaloo prank Cheerilee, while Fluttershy had to take care of a deer with a broken leg. Shortly afterwards, Twilight opened a door and threw ARC into a wall. ARC tried to stand up, but he quickly fell backwards as Twilight flew straight at him. ARC looked up and saw Twilight staring at him with bedroom eyes… - I might as well do this since Sombra needs more time finding the location of the next part, said Twilight. So are you ready? - Crap, not again, said ARC in a scared voice. AAAHHH! Then Twilight molested ARC for the second time. Flash Sentry heard the sounds of the action and ran faster towards the room. When he arrived, he could not believe his eyes. He became scared and ran away to get Shining Armour, but Twilight spotted him and pulled him into the room with her magic, so he landed next to ARC! - YES, threesome, she said in a flirting tone! This is going to be so awesome! Hahaha! Then Flash Sentry got molested as well by the purple alicorn. The action lasted for quite some time, and both stallions tried to escape the molesting, but they could not deny that they also did enjoy it to some degree. After some more time, Princess Cadence walked into the room and saw the mare she used to foal-sit molesting two stallions at the same time. She dropped her jaw and was almost going to faint. But exactly during that moment, Twilight threw the two stallions into a bed with her magic and confirmed that she was done molesting them… for now. She walked up to Princess Cadence and wondered where she has been all this time. - Everything is just fine Twilight, said Cadence. You see, the reason why I have been gone for this long is because… I am pregnant. - Oh my goodness, said Twilight. I am so proud of you, Cadence. - Yes, that is why we cannot do our sunshine-sunshine dance since it might damage the foal, said Cadence and hugged Twilight. Eleven month’s from now, you will be an aunt. - Congratulations for the foal your highness, said ARC in a dizzy voice. That means Princess Skyla is canon. - Who is that and what is he talking about, asked Cadence? - Well, said Twilight in a nervous voice. I think he is just a little too drunk and needs to learn to not be so… strange. And I promise you he is not a changeling. I think you should greet my brother; he must be worried about you. - Yes, said Cadence. Let’s go! Princess Cadence and Twilight Sparkle walked out of the room and left ARC and Flash Sentry, while they tried to remove their dizziness. When the two mares arrived at the throne room, Shining Armour has managed to stop the fighting between John Cena and Alakazam. Shining Armour was completely overjoyed by the news, and hopped around the room like his sister does when she is overjoyed. During this time, ARC and Flash Sentry had recovered from the molesting they got and walked towards the happy couple. But then Spike arrived and told the gang that Sombra and Sweetie Belle were done with their spell. Of course Cadence was worried since, she knew what the dark king tried to do during season 3’s premiere. But Spike said that he has been under control and did his job without rebelling once. So Twilight and ARC went to the room with the mirror again and wondered where it would lead them. - We still have no idea where this mirror will lead us, said Sombra. But thanks to your little pupil here, we can confirm that a piece of the Spectre is in that realm. - That sound great, said Twilight and looked at ARC. So what are you waiting for? - Oh… well… I, stuttered ARC. I am ready! I will enter that mirror, for Rosa’s sake! - I am coming with you, said Sombra. I need character development! - Thank you very much, said ARC and shake hooves with Sombra. Anypony else? - I am sorry, but we cannot come with you, said Twilight. We have so much to do here in the Crystal Empire. So we cannot come with the two of you. - That’s fine, said Sombra. We still know that you are rooting for us, thank you anyways. ARC and Sombra looked at their friends one more time, then they walked through the mirror and disappeared into their new destination. Latterly two seconds after they disappeared a portal through the fourth wall appeared and Pinkie Pie jumped out of it. - Hello everypony, said Pinkie and threw confetti everywhere! Have you seen some guy called “Aranryanchampion”, I really need to talk to him? - If you are talking about ARC then you just missed him, said Spike. - Oh bummer, said Pinkie. He really needs to learn how to probably write rap lyrics. That is why nopony told him who won the fight, since both sides had bad lyrics! - But you won anyways, asked Twilight? - Of course silly, said Pinkie. But that does not mean that I will tell you what happens with ARC and Sombra in that other world! I actually went up to him as he was writing this story and told him to write about what happened Lydia Prower and her friends in the “Negativi-Verse” and he actually agreed to do it. But first… he was going to tell the readers what Princess Fluttershy told Discord to do after he knew that Celestia wanted your mother to write a fan-fiction about the two of them. Squee! Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sweetie Belle stared at Pinkie Pie for a long time; they were not prepared that she would know all these things when she wasn’t even in Equestria when it happened. But they shortly afterwards calmed down and remembered that they should not question anything that Pinkie Pie does. - And I told Aranryanchampion that he should remove the rap section from the previous chapters page on “Millenia Hyper Fighting wiki” and place it on its own page, he is likely going to do it when he uploads this chapter, said Pinkie but she then changed her voice tone to a more upset one. But I am still a little ticked of that nopony tried to save me from Deadpool. Why did you not help me? - I am sorry, said Twilight. We were just excited that the Ponyville timeline was back to normal, so completely forgot to save you. I am so sorry… - It’s okay, said Pinkie and comforted Twilight. As long as you don’t do it again. So allow me to tell you what Fluttershy told Discord to do… Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was just going to lower the sun so her sister could raise the moon, but when she went outside she saw a strange text cover the sky that said: “Princess Celestia X Discord ship is canon. The reason she reformed me was because she really is in love with me. Just as much as I am in love with her, she is beautiful I must admit. That royal troll, LOL! Sincerely Discord” - Maybe… I should have should have left him in stone, said Celestia to herself. Then Pinkie Pie told Twilight and her friends about what was happening to Lydia Prower and her friends. Because that is what she wanted me to write next, so I could save the adventure of ARC and King Sombra for the next chapter: Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Minccino, Lizard, PewDiePie and Aya Drevis looked at “Heaven’s Gateway” as it closed itself after Rosa and Sonic.EXE jumped into it. When it was completely closed, Minccino ran up to it and tried to open it again. But even if the six of them worked together, they would not be strong enough to open the gateway. Sandvich33 walked up to the Pokémon and comforted it. - Do not feel bad, said Sandvich33. Shenron and Buried Alive fooled us all. I should have known that there was something wrong with their will to help us. - No matter whose fault it was, said PewDiePie. We cannot stay here; let’s get out of here! The rest of the group agreed and followed PewDiePie out of the temple. When they were outside, PewDiePie told the gang about a small plan that he had created out of the blue. - Okay, here is the plan, said PewDiePie and started explain his plan. Lydia, Sandvich33 and Minccino try to find another way to get to other realms, while Lizard, Aya and I will find Buried Alive and beat him up for lying to us all! - I don’t know what to say, but plan is actually really good, said Lizard. I will join you to find Buried Alive! Dead or Alive! - But what if we need your help, asked Sandvich33? - Then I will come as quick as I can, but there is no guarantees that I will be able to make it in time if you need me, said PewDiePie. Trust me, as a friend. - We trust you, said Lydia and shake PewDiePie’s hand. Okay sweetheart, let’s go and find another portal! I have a feeling that there is more of those close by! - YES, my dear, said Sandvich33 in an epic voice! LEEEEET’s DOOO THIIIS! Then the two groups split up and ran in different directions, but someone once again watched them. It was MissingNo who had caught up with them and heard their entire plan. It decided to follow PewDiePie’s group since it did not want one of its best friends to die an unjustified death. Unjustified according to MissingNo that is. While PewDiePie’s team ran straight back to the temple Cerberus’ used to guard, Lydia’s team just walked in a random direction. Because they had no idea where they could find another portal, if there was another portal to begin with. After they walked through a huge swamp, Lydia and her teammates made it to an isolated café that seemed to have been abandoned for years. Lydia knocked on the cafés door and hoped for an answer. Sandvich33 came some time later carrying Minccino. After they waited for ten minutes they realised that there was nobody in there, so they went in and looked around the place. The café looked like it just got flooded by the tide and it likely was a long time ago. The three heroes searched the place for a while, until Minccino found a document that was hiding under some pieces of a broken glass bottle. Lydia picked it up and read as much as she could from the almost invisible text. The document was a page from a diary that said: “August twenty-third 2009 - Creepy Red and the rest of the Creepypasta Legion invaded my café and destroyed it. I was lucky that I survived, so I could write this down and then return home. My life-long dream has been crushed and all of my friends have been killed. I have no reason to live anymore, so I might as well commit suicide. If somebody finds and reads this, then please support PewDiePie’s water campaign. This is your friendly neighbourhood Man-Thing writing, farewell we will not meet again!” Lydia looked at her husband and wondered why Creepy Red would do such a thing. But he had no idea and he was equally sad over what was written on the paper. They were also reminded of PewDiePie and hoped that he and his team were alright. But they could not stay in the café for much longer; they had to find another portal and fast. They could only imagine what Rosa was doing in whatever realm she was transported to along with Sonic.EXE. So they left the café on a sad note and continued their journey to find another portal that could transport them between realms. The three of them walked for a really long time and slowly got out of the swamp and have returned to the “Plains of Horror”. But as soon as they got out, they heard the sirens of a police car driving towards them. The heroes stopped walking and tried to figure which direction the sound came from. The police car stopped right in front of them and a reptilian police walking out of the car and glared at the three characters. - The three of you are now under arrest, said the police in a strict voice! - Who are you, asked Lydia? And why have we done wrong? - I am Polly Police, said Polly and showed his police badge. The three of you have committed a severe crime by breaking the fourth wall! - Since when was breaking the fourth wall a crime, asked Lydia? - Doesn’t matter, said Polly Police. A pink pony broke the fourth wall and I have been sent to find her. Now that I have found the three of you, my job is complete! - Hey, none of us even come close to resemble Pinkie Pie, roared Sandvich33! - No matter, said Polly Police. Allow me to explain what has happened: A couple of days ago, she got kidnapped by Deadpool and was brought into his world. There she stayed for a while until she snapped and challenged Deadpool in a rap battle. The battle ended on a draw but she still escaped through the fourth wall and told every one at the Crystal Empire what is latterly going on right now. She is actually still telling the story as we speak. Because of that, two different stories that probably needed their own chapters got clumped together into one single chapter. How you may ask, because she actually told the writer to write these stories together. The reason she did that are we still trying to figure out. Breaking the fourth wall can be really harmful for this realm, which is why we are arresting every one that could be a threat to the balance between the worlds. - Then why are you not arresting Deadpool as well, said Lydia and pointed at Polly? - I will arrest him as soon as I find him, said Polly. Nobody is getting away from his or her crimes. That is what the White Knight told me! Now get into this portal right here! NOW! The three characters knew they had no choice and entered the portal. It would most likely lead to a prison dimension. They thought about what Polly told them and could not understand why Pinkie Pie would do such a thing. Did she have a personal distaste for the writer because she is his least favourite pony? If that was the case, she probably needs to learn that she cannot be loved or even liked by every single fan of MLP: FiM. Nor will every single character she encounters in the TV-show itself like her. After walking for a while, they arrived inside an enormous box that floated in space, far away from any planet with life. The box itself was so thick that even the most powerful science-fiction laser beam would not break it. Just cause severe damage to it. There were already one prisoner in the cell and he looked up and saw his new cellmates. - We meet again, said one of the previous prisoners. I am sorry that I was so rude to Rosa earlier; I am more then certain that she won’t forgive me. - Jimmy, shouted Lydia surprised? I thought Buried Alive killed you. - Yes I was, answered Jimmy. You see shortly after you left the temple of the “Rift Spectre”, a reptilian police officer came and demanded Buried Alive to revive me. After I was revived, I was brought here. To be honest, I think I prefer being dead! - What you did to Rosa was wrong, said Sandvich33. I have lost some of my respect to you because of that. How do you think your wife would react if she saw what you did to Rosa? I know that she would not be happy; she would perhaps even break up with you! - I know, said Jimmy. I take full responsibility for that totally idiotic action of mine! But then they heard the sounds of a huge machine walking towards them, shortly afterwards the machine showed itself and looked the five prisoners. Minccino was the most afraid of the gigantic machine, because of the obvious difference in size between Minccino and the machine. Sandvich33 thought that maybe they should have joined PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis after all. Buried Alive was a much smaller opponent, then what ever they were going to face know. - I have been in sleep mode for far too long, said the machine. But now, I finally get to destroy something! - I have no idea what that is, said Jimmy. But I am certain that this means trouble! - I am Machinedramon and this is your doom! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn).png|Twilight Sparkle Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion King Sombra.png|King Sombra Discord.png|Discord Fluttershy (Alicorn).png|Fluttershy Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 Minccino.jpg|Minccino Supporting Characters: Flash Sentry (Pony).png|Flash Sentry Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour John Cena.jpg|John Cena Spike.png|Spike Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle Alakazam.png|Alakazam Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia Lizard.jpg|Lizard PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie Princess Cadence.png|Princess Cadence Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis Jimmy.png|Jimmy (revived) Antagonists: MissingNo.png|MissingNo Polly Police.jpg|Polly Police Machinedramon.gif|Machinedramon Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_11 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_13 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters